Elementary Adventures 3: El surgimiento de los Titanes
by Gunsmith-6798
Summary: Los heroes regresan a equestria para enfrentar a Cronos y los titanes quienes se han liberando de su prision divina para poner al mundo a su estricta ley para iniciar una nueva Titanomaquia. ¿nuestros heroes podran detenerlos?
1. Chapter 1

**Elementary Adventures 3: El surgimiento de Los Titanes**

 **CAP 1: Bienvenidos de Nuevo**

 **Hace unos días que los héroes partieron del monte olimpo para regresar a Equestria de la inminente batalla contra los titanes que siguen encerrados en sus puertas.**

 **En Ponyville todo marchaba tranquilo, ya que todos estaban con sus actividades normales, en las orillas de la villa cerca del bosque Everfree estaban varios soldados de la guardia real vigilando por si un peligro llegase, la vigilancia no tocaba la casa de Fluttershy para no asustarla a esta última con los demás animales.**

 **La Pegaso de color mantequilla le daba de comer lo que le correspondía a los animales con ayuda de un oso que tenía un moño de camarero, Fluttershy miro a todos lados y vio que faltaban dos animales.**

Fluttershy: ¿Dónde estarán Big Wings y Ángel?

 **Pregunto la Pegaso tímida y en un campo abierto había un conejo blanco saltando rápidamente como si fuera por su vida, sobre el había una sombra de un ave enorme que se agrandaba conforme se acercaba al suelo para finalmente agarrar al conejo con sus fuertes patas y llevándolo a un árbol, el ave sosteniendo al conejo de sus orejas con sus patas para finalmente agarrarlo de su cuerpo para hablar (para los oídos terceros solo escucharían ruidos y graznidos animales)**

Big Wings: te atrape rata blanca.

 **Decía el Roc colgando en sus dos garras al conejo blanco, quien tenía una cara de completo fastidio entrecruzando sus patas delanteras con sus orejas en alto debido a las garras del imponente ave.**

Ángel: ¡para tu información no soy una rata, soy un conejo!

 **El conejo blanco miraba mal al Roc, el ave acerco al conejo a su pico abriéndolo para tragárselo, no de ser porque el escucho unos ruidos de algunos rocs, la gran ave dejo al conejo en una rama para dirigirse hacia ellos, mientras que Ángel forcejeaba para desatarse y rindiéndose con una cara de fastidio.**

 **Big Wings al encontrarse con los demás rocs que llevaban a los héroes dentro de sus tiendas, Big guio a los otros rocs a una parte del bosque que solo tenía una especie de asentamiento sin reclamar, las enormes aves aterrizaron para que todos salieran.**

 **Jonydius y sus amigos pisando tierra equestriana, detrás de ellos estaban dos dioses, uno de ellos era un alicornio de pelaje café oscuro, crin y cola negra, ojos azules, porta una armadura blanca, su CM está cubierta por su armadura, correspondía como Arkantos, el segundo es una alicornio blanca con las crines rojas pálidas, ojos cafés y su CM era cubierta por sus ropas blancas y portaba una armadura dorada con detalles plateados.**

Jonydius: Arkantos y Atenea, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

 **Pregunto el Pegaso café, crin y cola negra, ojos amarillos, CM de un rayo.**

Arkantos: vinimos a échales un casco con su nuevo asentamiento, ya que lo necesitaran para la gran lucha.

 **Respondió el dios mirando el campo del bosque, la diosa Atenea levitaba varios troncos para amontonarlos en un solo lugar, la alicornio blanca se acerca a los héroes.**

Atenea: ¿Por qué no dan una vuelta por la aldea cercana que está a unos minutos? Talvez se encuentren algo nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

 **Pregunto y una yegua unicornio blanca de crin y cola roja, ojos rojo carmesí, CM de una onda expansiva, correspondía como Amanra.**

Amanra: ¿te refieres a Ponyville? Eso será emocionante, me ayudará a estirar los cascos.

Frozen: hay que irnos, ¿seguramente alguien nos recibirá?

 **Agrego una unicornio azul cielo, crin y cola blanca como la nieve, ojos azul cielo, CM de una orbe azul marino con una estrella de nieve.**

Áyax: que no se hable más, vayamos a ponyville.

 **Afirmo un poni terrestre de pelaje gris, crin y cola amarillo, ojos rojos, CM de una orbe de luz.**

 **Los demás asintieron y se dirigen hacia ponyville, durante el camino una yegua de color azul marino, crin y cola morado oscuro, ojos azul agua, CM de un libro con una gota de agua, correspondía como Anabel, había sentido una esencia divina que la hizo separarse de los demás siendo seguida por una Pegaso de color marrón oscuro, crin y cola anaranjada, ojos cafés, CM de una tormenta de arena, correspondía como Alice.**

Alice: ¿Qué pasa amiga?

Anabel: estoy sintiendo una especie de energía divina que está en esa dirección.

 **Afirmo la terrestre apuntando con su casco a varios árboles que tenían manzanas en sus copas, ambas yeguas siguieron en su camino hasta llegar a un árbol que tenía dos troncos entrecruzados, y en las copas tenían manzanas y peras, la Pegaso de la tierra no puedo evitar alegrarse en ver tal árbol.**

Alice: ¡que hermoso árbol!

Anabel: lo es, cuando toco su tronco… siento la fuerza de la diosa madre Gea.

 **Decía la terrestre aun tocando el tronco del árbol de manzanas y peras, las yeguas dejaron el árbol para regresar con el grupo siendo encontradas por un unicornio amarillo, crin y cola castaño, ojos rojos, CM de un arco y flecha llameante, correspondía como Quirón que estaba con un terrestre de pelaje gris, crin y cola negra, ojos azul marino, CM de una ráfaga de viento, correspondia como Flygon.**

Flygon: **(preocupado)** ¿Dónde estaban chicas?

Anabel: te lo explicare en el camino.

 **Respondió con un poco de indiferencia la yegua azul marino.**

 **Después de regresar con el grupo, después de unos minutos de caminar los héroes llegan a ponyville en donde son recibidos por una poni de pelaje rosa, crin y cola del mismo color, ojos azul cielo, CM de tres globos, correspondida como Pinkie Pie.**

Pinkie: ¡hola amigos, que bueno que han regresado!

 **Dijo la poni fiestera abrazando a los 8 héroes a la vez (aun para ellos les parece raro que un poni abrace a varios a la vez), dejándolos sorprendidos.**

Quirón: ¿Cómo supiste que llegaríamos?

Pinkie: eso fue fácil, mi pinkie sentido me dio a saber y eso que vi a varias aves enormes acercarse a un bosque cerca de las granjas Apple, si lo preguntan ya mandé invitaciones para una fiesta y…

 **Fue interrumpida por Jonydius poniéndole un casco en la boca de Pinkie.**

Jonydius: es muy amable de tu parte… no sé si todos los ponis se acuerden de nosotros, llevamos un largo tiempo fuera de equestria.

Pinkie: no se preocupen por eso… ¡YO ME ASEGURARE DE QUE LOS RECUERDEN!

 **El Pegaso del rayo iba a hablar, pero la poni rosada se fue corriendo.**

 **Los héroes se dirigieron al hogar de Twilight que era nada mas y nada menos que su castillo, al entrar vieron a una alicornio pelaje Lavanda grisáceo, crin y cola Zafiro azulado moderado, con una franja violeta moderada y Rosa concentrado, ojos Violeta moderado, CM una estrella morada, correspondía como la princesa Twilight Sparkle, quien estaba leyendo varios pergaminos llenos de información pangeana, sin percatarse que los pangeanos entraron al castillo.**

Twilight: los pangeanos son muy apegados a sus tradiciones, cada pueblo tiene una tradición diferente haciéndolos únicos y…

 **Dejo de leer cuando desvió la mirada hacia Jonydius y a los otros, la alicornio se transporto en frente de los demás.**

Jonydius: especiales en su tipo… **\- la mira a los ojos de la princesa –** paso mucho tiempo, pero volvimos diosa Twilight.

 **Agrego el Pegaso café inclinándose ante ella como si fuera una entidad divina.**

Twilight: me alegra volverlos a ver, pero no me llames diosa por favor.

Quirón: perdone princesa, recuerde que nuestra gente se les llama así a los dioses.

 **Comento el unicornio amarillo levitando uno de los pergaminos que la poni lavanda estaba leyendo.**

Frozen: veo que hiciste un estante exclusivamente a la información de nuestras tierras, todavía me acuerdo cuando las trajimos a Pangea

 **Dijo viendo un estante con varios libros que tenían contenido del continente Pangeano, la alicornio lavanda expresa una suave sonrisa en su rostro.**

Twilight: si, me gustó mucho en saber como es la gente allá… hasta me impresiona de que existiera otro continente mas allá de applebloosa, la tierra de los dragones, el reino changeling y otras partes de equestria.

Amanra: aun recuerdo cuando llegamos la primera vez a equestria, pisamos primero el imperio de cristal.

 **Comento la unicornio blanca sentándose en una silla.**

Flygon: ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Y mas por aquellos centinelas de piedra e inclusive la puerta del titan Ymir… ¿no tocaron la puerta en nuestra ausencia?

Twilight: nadie, ni siquiera mi hermano, ni las princesas las han tocado

 **Respondió la princesa de la amistad negando con la cabeza.**

Áyax: ya que llegamos a las puertas… deberíamos evacuar a las criaturas que están cerca de la primera puerta que es la de cerbero que esta en el bosque everfree.

 **El semental de crin dorada tenía razón en ese punto, aun hay criaturas que evacuar del bosque incluyendo a Zecora ya que la puerta del titan está cerca de ella, la alicornio no ha ido a ver el estado de la puerta desde que Jonydius y los otros regresaron a su continente para completar la vara del rayo y encontrar al último héroe de la esperanza, Twilight al regresar con sus amigas se dedico a impartir mas lecciones de la amistad dejando la situación de los titanes a un lado, apenas podía tocar los pergaminos de la historia pangeana.**

Twilight: bueno… hay que tranquilizarnos un poco y ¿se encontraron con pinkie a la entrada del pueblo?

 **Los héroes asintieron seguido que mencionaron que ella haría una fiesta de retorno esta noche, Twilight no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, ya que conocía la actitud de la poni rosada en este tipo de cosas, la princesa le pidió a Áyax y a los demás que montasen un campamento, la Pegaso de la arena le comento que ya lo tienen cerca de las granjas Apple, en una zona verde con arboles que ocultan visualmente su campamento, la princesa aliviada que esperen hasta la noche para su fiesta de retorno.**

 **Al caer la noche, los héroes fueron a Sugar Cube Corner en donde vieron que dentro estaba a oscuras, lo era hasta que una Pegaso de color cerúleo claro, crin y cola arcoíris, ojos Cereza moderado, CM de un rayo de tres colores, correspondía como Rainbow Dash encendió las luces, haciendo que varios ponis gritando sorpresa y al ultimo pinkie aparece diciendo lo mismo, pero tarde.**

Anabel: se nota que los ecuestres saben hacer fiestas de recibimiento, ¿verdad?

Flygon: si, despreocupados de los eventos que vendrán…

Áyax: vamos amigos… ¡es hora de divertirnos un poco!

 **Dijo el terrestre gris aventándose a la fiesta nocturna junto a los demás.**

 **Mientras la fiesta nocturna de pinkie seguía en juegos y diversión, en el tártaro, Cronos veía a través de un orbe de tiempo mirando lo que hacían los héroes en el continente de equestria.**

Cronos: disfruten de su fiesta mientras puedan, ¡POR QUE SERA LA ULTIMA!

 **Grito en gran potencia el encadenado Rey de los Titanes haciendo desaparecer el orbe seguido que hace aparecer un reloj de arena.**

Cronos: solo unos pocos granos de arena… 10 para ser exactos… en 10 horas… las puertas se abrirán… y la batalla… dará comienzo.

 **Agrego haciendo aparecer un orbe que daba vista a las 4 puertas que estaban ubicadas, la de cerbero en el bosque Everfree, la de Titan Horus en los limites del reino Changeling, la de Ymir cerca del imperio de Cristal y la de Chtonian (titan de Magma y cristales) en Manehattan, que estaban a punto de abrirse.**

 **¿Qué tan poderosos serán los titanes al liberarse de sus prisiones? ¿lograran salvar a equestria de la furia titánica? ¿lograran salvar a todos los habitantes?**

 **Continuara…**

 **Ya de unos meses al fin les traigo el primer capitulo del surgimiento de los titanes, ya soy universitario y dispongo de muy poco tiempo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2: ¡los titanes se liberan! ¡el inicio de la gran batalla titánica!**

 **Después de una noche de fiesta en el Sugar Cube Corner, los héroes regresan a su campamento para descansar hasta el día siguiente, Arkantos y Atenea vieron a los héroes entrando a sus tiendas.**

 **Atenea procedió entrando en las tiendas que estaban los héroes para descansar, la diosa con su magia les pone las sabanas para que no tuvieran frio, la alicornio blanca puso una mirada preocupada.**

Atenea: si hubiera visto a los sirvientes de cronos no estaríamos en esto, y ustedes tendrían una vida normal.

 **Lamentaba la yegua blanca abandonando la tienda.**

Arkantos: Atenea…

 **Murmuraba viendo a la yegua blanca volando en el cielo nocturno, mientras ordenaba varios leños apilándolos con su magia se puso a pensar.**

Arkantos: "sé que lo haces para evitar esta batalla, pero no tenemos permitido cambiar el destino de los demás"

 **El dios de la lanza empezaba a levantar las defensas de piedra en forma de empalizada alrededor del campamento al terminar se pone a lado de la diosa Atenea quien estaba mirando a los héroes dormir.**

Arkantos: Atenea, será mejor que descansemos, los héroes harán los últimos toques en la mañana.

 **La noche siguió avanzando y ambos dioses deciden hacer guardia para que ninguna bestia del tártaro ataque el campamento, mientras en ponyville Twilight sigue leyendo los pergaminos de Pangea, además de poseer información acerca de dicho lugar al igual que la de los titanes.**

 **Twilight estaba en la mesa del mapa leyendo el ultimo pergamino, luego entra Spike con un** **peluche de Rarity en pequeño con una cara de sueño.**

Spike: ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?

 **Pregunto el dragón morado viendo a la alicornio leyendo los pergaminos con unas gafas de lectura, el dragón solamente se acercó a ella.**

Spike: has estado con eso desde que ellos regresaron, deberías descansar.

Twilight: tienes razón en ello, pero hay algo que me inquieta y es esto **– le muestra un sello con los ocho elementos rodeando a Cronos –** no se que sea esto, talvez se los pregunte **– empieza a bostezar –** no parare hasta conseguirlo **– concluyo.**

Spike: bueno suficiente, debes dormir por que tienes que reunirte con la princesa Celestia mañana.

 **Dijo el dragón arrastrando a una cansada Twilight hacia su cuarto, ya al llegar ahí Spike arropo a la alicornio lavanda y dormir para la mañana siguiente.**

 **En un lugar de las profundidades del inframundo.**

 **Cronos aun encadenado a la puerta veía con orbes del tiempo a los héroes como a las princesas, el señor del tiempo tenia una amplia sonrisa al ver que todos están en un solo continente.**

Cronos: las piezas están acomodadas, solo falta que el tiempo de nuestra prisión se termine, solamente quedan 8 horas, será mejor que obtenga a otro.

 **Con su poder crea un salto temporal al pasado y llega a las cercanías del imperio de cristal, la cual encuentra a las profundidades de un abismo un cuerno de color rojo, con las cadenas que lo retienen apenas puede mover sus extremidades sin salir de su prisión.**

Cronos: solo uno más… y tendré a mis generales.

 **El dios del tiempo realiza otro salto del tiempo llevándose el cuerno rojo, Cronos aun encadenado para encontrarse en una cueva oscura en las cercanías del imperio changeling la cual todos sus habitantes dormían tranquilos, y dentro de la cueva estaba una chrysalis completamente sola planeando su venganza contra su antiguo reino la cual se paso al lado de la amistad, al igual de todos que le han arrebatado su poder.**

Chrysalis: ¿crees que has ganado? No lo creo, regresare más fuerte que nunca

 **Con su magia hacia con la tierra las formas de Starlight, las portadoras de la armonía y Cadance.**

Chrysalis: pero antes de recuperar a mi glorioso reino, iré por ustedes y los aniquilare

 **Dijo disparando rayos de magia a las formas de tierra seguido se escucha una voz.**

Voz: que triste, ver una bella exiliada por este lugar planeando una venganza imposible.

Chrysalis: ¿Quién eres? ¡muéstrate!

 **Exigió la ex-reina de los changelings haciendo que la voz se revelara con una forma humanoide envuelta en llamas negras aun conservando sus cadenas en sus brazos y piernas optando una mirada seria respondiéndole.**

Voz: ¿contenta? Y respondiendo a tu segunda exigencia, mi nombre es Cronos, Rey de todos los titanes y Dios del tiempo.

Chrysalis: ¿un dios? Los dioses no son más que simples cuentos para crías… además, ¿crees que seguiría a un ser que dice ser un "dios"? ... ¡No lo creo!

 **La yegua insecto lanza un potente rayo verde de su cuerno hacia Cronos quien este lo contiene y lo vuelve en energía purpura oscuro regresándola a la yegua dejándola herida.**

Cronos: ¡¿te atreves a levantar tus cascos contra un dios?! **– la agarra por el cuello -** ¡en tu estado actual tu poder me es un juego de crías!

 **El dios del tiempo la suelta dejándola casi sin aire en el suelo, la antigua reina changeling bajo la cabeza en derrota, luego volviéndola alzar ante la voz demostrando que no está derrotada.**

Chrysalis: ¡soy muy poderosa!

Cronos: dices serlo, pero lo que me lanzaste no me representa nada, ¿quieres vengarte con esa fuerza? ¿quieres más poder? ¿quieres tener gente que bese tus cascos?

 **La yegua insecto se puso a pensar en esas preguntas, pensaba que si en verdad es un dios podría darle lo que quería, obtener poder, súbditos que la siguieran, un titulo de respeto y someter a los traidores por lo que Chrysalis miro fijamente al rey de los titanes.**

Chrysalis: ¿de verdad me darás poder? ¿súbditos? ¿y la oportunidad de vengarme?

Cronos: tendrás eso y mucho más… ¿aceptas?

 **Pregunto extendiendo su mano hacia la yegua insecto, Chrysalis al verlo no dudo en darle su casco al dios del tiempo, haciendo que Cronos sonriera al momento que la yegua acepta esta fue rodeada por un aura oscura que le da un tremendo aumento de poder.**

Chrysalis: siento que puedo destruir una ciudad… no… un imperio entero.

Cronos: me alegra que aceptaras… ahora vámonos… tengo mucho de qué hablarte.

 **La yegua no dudo y entro al portal temporal que el rey titan creo para transportarlos a ambos al tártaro.**

 **Tártaro.**

 **Dentro de la puerta Cronos tenía el cuerno rojo que encontró en el imperio de cristal, al ver el cuerno en su mano decide usar un poco de su poder para restaurar al dueño de dicho cuerno revelando al ser que Spike y Cadence derrotaron hace mucho tiempo, el rey sombra.**

Sombra: ¿estoy vivo? Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue cuando ese maldito dragón y la princesa usaron el poder del corazón de cristal para destruirme.

 **El unicornio oscuro estaba malvadamente contento en ser revivido, ya que ahora podrá continuar lo que había dejado antes de que una enorme mano le detuviera el paso, sombra miro al dueño de la mano y exigió con una pregunta.**

Sombra: ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

Cronos: un dios que no querrás desafiar si aprecias está nueva vida que te otorgue.

 **Respondió el dios titan tomando al unicornio sombrío con sus enormes manos.**

 **En el campamento.**

 **El sol salía para dar inicio al día más importante que decidirá el destino de todos los seres vivos, Jonydius era el único que estaba dentro de su tienda y salió para ver que el campamento ya estaba completo con un centro urbano, un templo, varias torres de guardia puesta en puntos estratégicos de protección, diez tiendas de campaña mas diez casas pequeñas, una academia militar, una galería de tiro con arco y un cuartel equino.**

 **El Pegaso café vio que sus amigos habían terminado la obra y detrás de ellos había un pasaje aéreo, para que los dioses manden refuerzos y recursos, el joven Pegaso miraba todo hasta que un toxote le habla.**

Toxote: me alegra que despertaras, los otros héroes junto con Arkantos y Atenea fueron a Ponyville que iniciaran la evacuación.

Jonydius: muy bien ahora debemos protege el campamento, pon a los aldeanos a trabajar.

 **Ordeno el Pegaso eléctrico y toxote toco la campana haciendo que los aldeanos se pusieran a recoger recursos, Jonydius empezó a volar por la zona y encontrando algunos proles del tártaro que cuidaban la puerta de cerbero que ya no tiene maleza dando a decir que las puertas ya están listas para abrirse.**

 **Jonydius regresa al campamento y ordeno la formación de tropas al igual que el envió de refuerzos, pocos segundos después los proles del tártaro empiezan su ataque dirigiéndose a los aldeanos, por suerte los aldeanos se refugiaron en el centro urbano y en las torres cercanas, así dejando espacio para que los soldados hoplitas y toxotes junto a Jonydius defendieran el campamento con la ayuda de las torres de guardia lograron detener la primera horda de bestias.**

 **Los aldeanos salieron de los refugios para volver a la colecta de recursos, durante diez minutos todo estuvo tranquilo, Jonydius no tenia confianza en esta tranquilidad ya que los proles del tártaro no tienden a tardar en atacar.**

Jonydius: ¡ya vienen!

 **El Pegaso avisto a las bestias y ordeno que los aldeanos se escondieran nuevamente, los soldados hacían lo posible para contenerlos ya que vienen de varios rumbos, Jonydius eliminaba a las bestias con su vara lanzando varias cadenas de rayos, los proles del tártaro deciden liquidar al héroe eléctrico.**

Jonydius: ¡ni lo sueñen! ¡plasma relámpago!

 **Grito lanzando centenares de relámpagos que lastimaba a varios, haciendo que huyeran hacia el bosque, los soldados al ver esto celebran la victoria.**

 **En el tártaro.**

 **Cronos al ver la derrota de sus bestias en vez de molestarse sonrió, ya que vio su reloj de arena que solamente faltaba cinco granos de arena.**

Cronos: por 1500 años…

 **Quedaban cuatro granos.**

Cronos: ansié este momento…

 **Quedaban tres granos.**

Cronos: al fin llego…

 **Quedaban dos granos.**

Cronos: el encierro termino…

 **Quedaba un grano.**

Cronos: ¡los titanes volverán a gobernar!

 **El ultimo grano cayo, y las puertas que retenian a los titanes se empezaban a abrir, la puerta del bosque everfree se abrió dejando salir a Cerbero, en el imperio de cristal lanzando los hielos revelando al titan Ymir, la puerta de Manehattan se abrió revelando al titan Chtonian (titan de Magma y cristales) y el reino Changeling un orbe baja del cielo para formar al titan Horus, los cuatro titanes libres dieron un fuerte rugido dándose a escuchar por todos lados.**

 **Cronos rompe sus cadenas y da un fuerte golpe a la puerta destruyéndola por completo.**

Cronos: que inicie mi reinado.

 **Ahora que Cronos y los titanes están libres de la prisión divina, ha estallado el inicio de la batalla decisiva.**

 **¿Quién ganara?**

 **Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3: comienza la destrucción, el temible perro de tres cabezas… Cerbero.**

 **Dentro del bosque Everfree estaba un enorme perro de pelaje negro con tres cabezas con los ojos amarillos que estaba encima de un cimiento de columnas rotas la cual salió de ahí, se trataba de Cerbero, el titan de los griegos y el guardián del tártaro.**

 **Los habitantes de ponyville al ver a la enorme bestia de tres cabezas quedaron paralizados por su colosal tamaño, ya que se asemeja al castillo de Twilight.**

 **Los héroes al ver a los habitantes del pueblo en shock Amanra se dirige a ellos.**

Amanra: no se asusten… solo hagan una fila y…

 **No termino por que los pueblerinos gritaron corriendo por sus vidas a todos lados, Amanra se llevó un casco a su rostro en frustración, Pinkie Pie se acercó a la unicornio blanca.**

Pinkie: déjame esto soy una experta.

 **Dijo sonriente la poni rosada mientras saltaba hacia los asustados ponis.**

Pinkie: ¡ALTO!

 **Todos los ponis pararon de golpe mirando a la poni fiestera.**

Pinkie: ¡Bien, ahora póngame atención todos los ponis!

 **Comentó y al ver al titán que se puso en movimiento gritó de terror al igual que salió corriendo, haciendo que todo ponyville hiciera lo mismo.**

 **Amanra al ver a la "experta" ayudar a empeorar la situación, miro a los demás.**

Amanra: vaya control que nos mostró, hay que detener a Cerbero antes de que llegue aquí y destruya ponyville.

Anabel: eso será difícil, sin nuestras armas ni armaduras no podremos hacerle frente al titán, lo que podemos hacer ahora es ayudar a los aldeanos a salir de aquí al igual que las portadoras de la armonía.

 **Comentó la terrestre marina viendo como Cerbero se acercaba cada vez más a ponyville con tan solo pisando varios árboles.**

Quirón: ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Tenemos que destruir al titán!

 **Gritó ya impaciente el unicornio de fuego apunto de dirigirse hacia el titán para luchar contra el hasta que la unicornio azul cielo le detuvo.**

Frozen: ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Anabel? Sin nuestras armas no podemos contra el titán… ¿Lo entendiste ahora o te lo cuento de nuevo con manzanas y peras flamitas?

 **Pregunto la unicornio del hielo y el unicornio del fuego dándole la espalda le respondió.**

Quirón: escúchame tonta de hielo parlanchina… no dejaré que un perro súper desarrollado destruya esta aldea, no importa que pierda la vida, ¿Para esto fue que entrenamos con los dioses? ¿para huir? Tienes razón en algo… no podemos hacer frente al titán, pero si podemos contra los proles que salen del tártaro **– se voltea y le mira a los ojos –** si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí haciendo cruces de hielo para las víctimas que habrán en este ataque, pero yo iré a hacer lo que debo hacer.

 **Concluyó Quirón galopando hacia el titán Cerbero.**

Áyax: al parecer Quirón maduro un poco.

 **Dijo el terrestre rubio siguiendo al unicornio de fuego.**

Frozen: ¿Desde cuándo ese tonto sabe dar un argumento?

Alice: hasta a mi me sorprendió, pero tiene razón, nuestra prioridad es derrotar a los titanes.

 **Agrego la Pegaso café quien tenía un casco a la espalda de la unicornio del hielo la cual tenía la boca abierta y la cual la unicornio blanca se lo cierra.**

Amanra: si ya terminaste tu cacería de moscas Frozen, tengo un plan **– mira a Alice y Anabel –** Alice y Anabel regresarán al campamento para alertar a Jonydius y de que traiga refuerzos **– mira a Flygon y Frozen** \- mientras que Frozen, Flygon y yo respaldamos a Áyax y a Quirón contra las bestias del tártaro que salgan al igual que evacuamos al pueblo y ayudamos a Twilight y sus amigas… con eso es todo… ¡moveos!

 **Los héroes se dividieron para hacer lo que Amanra había dicho.**

 **Anabel y Alice se dirigieron lo más rápido posible al campamento la cual se había hecho más grande como una aldea, al entrar vieron al Pegaso amarillo poniendo vendajes de hoja molida a los soldados heridos por el ataque de los proles.**

Alice: Jonydius… nos alegra encontrarte aquí, el titán salió de su puerta y…

Jonydius: de hecho los titanes salieron de sus puertas… Arkantos me lo acaba de decir.

 **El Pegaso volaba hacia los heridos soldados que estaban siendo atendidos por algunas yeguas quienes molían las hojas y algunas hierbas medicinales.**

Anabel: Amanra nos pidió avisarte para que pidas refuerzos y vengas a ayudarnos.

Jonydius: Arkantos regresará con refuerzos… mientras tanto aguantaremos a las bestias tanto como podamos.

 **El Pegaso amarillo tomo una espada y les dio a sus amigas varias armas cubiertas con una alfombra.**

Jonydius: hagamos que estas armas valgan la pena, los proles son como cerberos en miniatura, nada mas que tienen una sola cabeza.

 **Concluyó el Pegaso del rayo mostrándoles un dibujo de un prole del tártaro, la cual es de color negro, ojos rojos, tienen la corpulencia de un perro salvaje nada más que con más musculatura y con dientes afilados.**

 **Mientras en el monte Olimpo.**

 **Arkantos había salido del pasaje aéreo que conectaba a Equestria, se dirigió a galope rápido hacia el trono del gran Zeus, pero se encontró a Atenea.**

Atenea: ¡Arkantos! Los dioses descendieron a las aldeas.

Arkantos: ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! A moverse.

 **Ambos dioses menores se teletransportaron hacia el puente que era la salida de Pangea para ir entrar a Equestria.**

 **Puente de Pangea.**

 **El lugar estaba lleno tanto de soldados como bestias míticas, Zeus estaba en frente de ellos y a su lado están sus hermanos un alicornio negro, crin y cola llameante rojo del Erebo, ojos amarillo-rojo, portaba un casco de adamantino y una armadura de color negro al igual que una larga espada la su mango tiene un diseño de dos alas negras, CM de una corona hecha de fuego, correspondía cómo Hades, el dios del inframundo.**

 **El otro es un alicornio azul cielo, crin y cola larga blanca, barba larga y blanca, lleva una armadura con tonalidad de bronce y dorada, porta consigo su tridente de oro, ojos azul marino, CM de un tridente con un aura de agua, correspondía cómo Poseidón, el dios de los mares.**

 **Mientras que los otros dioses arreglaban el puente para que las tropas pudieran pasar, Zeus se puso en frente de toda la armada Pangeana.**

Zeus: ¡este día partimos al ojo de la bestia!

Hades: ¡esta será la batalla que decidirá el destino de Equestria y Pangea!

Poseidón: ¡No dejaremos que la titanomaquia vuelva a nacer!

Dioses: ¡Esta será la gran batalla titánica!

 **Los alicornios divinos terminaron de hablarle a los soldados al igual que terminaron el puente que conecta a Pangea con Equestria, Arkantos había llegado al lugar con Atenea la cual miraba al gran ejército moverse.**

Arkantos: ¡Gran Zeus!

Zeus: Arkantos, llegas a tiempo, ¿Cómo están los héroes?

Arkantos: están bien, están luchando contra las bestias que salieron evitando a los titanes **– ve unas cajas -** ¿Ya están listas las armas?

 **Pregunto el Dios, de ahí salió un alicornio de pelaje rojo, crin y cola negra como el carbón, ojos café, CM de un martillo dorado, correspondía cómo Hefesto, el dios herrero.**

Hefesto: están listas, solamente faltan las figurillas que Atenea les regaló a los héroes para que estén completas.

 **Respondió el alicornio herrero cargando las cajas con su magia, Arkantos miro al ejército.**

Arkantos: los soldados no llegarán a tiempo **– alzo su lanza al cielo y de ahí salieron varios Rocs con tiendas transportadoras –** las bestias míticas pueden llegar a pie, que los soldados entren en los Rocs, son suficientes para más de 5000 soldados **– concluyó viendo a los Rocs aterrizar.**

 **En ponyville.**

 **Los elegidos estaban combatiendo a los proles del tártaro que salían para tener a los habitantes de Ponyville a salvo, mientras que Cerbero destruía las casas y los edificios que se encontraba en su camino.**

Jonydius: ¡son demasiados, no podremos con todos!

 **Gritó el Pegaso eléctrico mandando a volar varios proles del tártaro hacia los escombros de una casa.**

Frozen: ¡aún hay habitantes que evacuar de aquí!

 **Agregó congelando a varios proles del tártaro y lanzándolo hacia los que se acercaban.**

Alice: ¿Qué edificios quedan intactos?

 **Pregunto la Pegaso de tierra golpeando el suelo con fuerza abriéndolo para deshacerse de unos proles.**

Anabel: está unas casas y el castillo de Twilight.

 **Respondió la terrestre de agua poniendo a los últimos proles de la zona en una enorme burbuja de agua que explota acabando con ellos.**

Flygon: Quirón y Áyax están allí defendiendo, además qué Cerbero ya está cerca de ellos **– miro el campo que se aproximaban más –** ¡hay que darnos prisa, vienen más!

 **Comentó el terrestre gris viendo como el gran perro de tres cabezas se acerca más al castillo de Twilight, destruyendo las últimas casas dejando el paso libre.**

 **Dentro del castillo de Twilight.**

 **Quirón y Áyax estaban peleando contra los proles que entraron destruyendo la puerta, Twilight junto a Starlight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie estaban ayudando a los héroes del fuego y de la Luz a mantener a Raya a las oscuras bestias.**

Áyax: ¡corte lumino!

 **El terrestre elimina a varios con una de luz que salía de su casco derecho.**

Quirón: ¡Estrella infernal!

 **El unicornio disparo una poderosa estrella de fuego a varias bestias incinerandolas al instante.**

 **Mas adentro del castillo se encontraban las mane 6 junto con Starlight y Spike quienes también hacían lo que podían para mantener a los proles fuera.**

Spike: ¡fuera de aquí!

 **Decía el pequeño dragón golpeando algunos proles con un libro, hasta que uno se comió que tenía.**

Spike: ¡Twilight, auxilió!

Twilight: ¡estoy ocupada!

 **Decia la alicornio lila disparando rayos de magia a las bestias.**

 **Applejack y Rainbow Dash golpeaban a las bestias con sus cascos haciéndolos retroceder.**

Pinkie Pie les disparaba con su cañón de fiestas.

 **Fluttershy y Rarity utilizaban cosas aleatorias para alejarlas, Starlight era que las cubría.**

 **Las ponis del castillo retrocedían más hasta que llegaron a la sala del mapa cutie.**

Applejack: son demasiados.

 **Decía la terrestre granjera lanzando un prole hacia los demás con su lazo.**

Applejack: mi lazo está muy gastado por tanto usó.

Pinkie: ¡mi cañón de fiestas fue comida de bestia!

 **Dijeron ambas terrestres mostrando un lazo con muchos desperfectos y un cañón a medio comer.**

Spike: ¡es nuestro fin!

 **Varios proles saltaron para devorar a las ponis, hasta que un rayo que cayó del cielo rostizo a las bestias salvándolas.**

Fluttershy: ¿Qué fue eso?

 **Pregunto la tímida Pegaso.**

Jonydius: ¡suban rápido, no pierdan tiempo!

 **Gritó el Pegaso café bajando de una tienda de Roc.**

Quirón: llegaste a tiempo

Jonydius: luego me agradeces, pero hay que huir de aquí.

 **Agregó el Pegaso mientras miraba el mapa.**

Jonydius: chicas… cúbranos para los chicos y yo saquemos el mapa de aquí.

Frozen: será un placer mi rayito.

 **Respondió la unicornio del hielo cargando su cuerno y bajando con las demás.**

Twilight: ¿Qué haran con el mapa?

Jonydius: Arkantos lo quiere intacto **– mira a los demás –** bien… 1… 2… 3… ¡carguen!

 **Los sementales hacían mucha fuerza ya que el mapa era demasiado pesado.**

 **Las yeguas se encargaban de los proles que venían, destruyéndolos con sus poderes elementales.**

 **Pasaron pocos minutos para que los sementales hicieran el último esfuerzo para que quitarán el mapa del suelo y atarlo a la base de la tienda de Roc.**

Jonydius: ¡usen este lugar como tumba proles!

 **Gritó llevándose a la princesa y a las demás junto con el mapa, mientras salían del techo.**

 **Twilight veía como Cerbero llegó a su castillo y lo destruyó con tan solo un golpe, seguido que miro que toda ponyville fue destruida, solo estaban los proles que salían del tártaro peleando entre ellos por algunas tablas de los escombros.**

 **Tardaron varios minutos hasta llegar al campamento.**

 **El Roc bajo el mapa en el centro mientras que la tienda fue puesta unos centímetros del mapa, la cual salieron las demás con caras tristes, la última en salir fue Twilight.**

 **Mientras que los demás desataban el mapa, Jonydius se acercó a la princesa de la amistad.**

Jonydius: Twilight… lamento de Ponyville y…

Twilight: ¡¿Cómo que lo lamentas?! ¡De no haber sido por su llegada desde el principio nada de esto pasaría ahora!

 **Gritó la princesa tomando del cuello al Pegaso con su magia.**

Twilight: ¡Ustedes son héroes! ¡pudieron haber evitado esto!

Jonydius: ¡Sin las armas no teníamos oportunidad! ¡Al menos salvamos a tu pueblo, nadie murió!

 **Respondió el Pegaso del rayo intentando calmar a la princesa.**

Twilight: ¡Pero eso no corresponde de que el pueblo fuera destruido!

Jonydius: ¿es nuestra culpa la destrucción de tu pueblo? **– mira a las amigas de Twilight -** ¡También tienes parte de la culpa! ¡debiste tener al menos soldados para defenderse! ¡Tu eres una princesa! **– concluyó.**

Twilight: Soy la princesa de la amistad… no una especie de diosucha de la guerra.

 **Respondió la princesa dándole la espalda al Pegaso insultando a sus dioses.**

Jonydius: ¡vuelve a hablar mal de los dioses y no tendré compasión contigo aunque seas princesa!

Twilight: eres igual a los de tu gente… tu, los dioses y Arkantos.

 **Concluyó la princesa lila provocándole la furia al Pegaso y antes de que pasará a mayores Arkantos se interpuso entre los dos.**

Arkantos: suficiente los dos… ya perdimos mucho… no quiero que se pierda la concentración.

Twilight: bien…

 **Dijo la alicornio lila dirigiéndose hacia otro lado donde estaban los ponis de Ponyville.**

Jonydius: ¡Twilight al menos discúlpate! ¡inclina tu cabeza y ruégale perdón!

Twilight: soy la princesa Twilight para ti **– pone a Spike en su lomo –** hay que ver cómo están los demás.

Spike: Twilight… por favor… los necesitamos… son héroes.

 **Dijo el pequeño dragón intentando alegrar a la alicornio.**

Twilight: no son héroes Spike… son unos cobardes.

 **Terminó la princesa seguida de sus amigas, el Pegaso se sentía muy mal por la destrucción de Ponyville y el despertar de los titanes.**

 **¿Qué pueblos serán destruidos? ¿será señal de dominio la destrucción de Ponyville? ¿Qué hara Arkantos con el mapa?**

 **Continuará…**


End file.
